


Crown

by Aithilin



Series: Guardian Wolf [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blind Character, Blind Noct, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx has his own ideas about what a suitable decoration for Noct's crown should be.





	Crown

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think, pup?”

The crown was a delicate thing; a gentle arch and curve and curl in silver, shining bright against Noctis’ dark hair. It was usually Ignis who handled these things— the preparations. It was usually Ignis who set the crown and straightened the tie, and made the prince presentable. But today Ignis was busy with the last of the preparations, and they were already late. Today, it was Nyx’s duty to make the prince presentable for the little crowd of nobility and wealthy that had gathered to celebrate Noct’s officially recognised coming of age— to beg and wheedle and barter their way into the good graces of the prince in hopes that would lead them into better standing with the more formidable king. Today, it was Nyx’s duty to make sure Noct could appear just as formidable, as regal, as his father. 

For Nyx’s own sensibilities, this meant adding his own touch to the ensemble. 

He smirked as he left his current task to ease the tension out of the prince’s shoulders, to lean forward and scent the young man he had decided was his own. He chuckled at the little swat it earned him anyway. “Stay still, little star.”

“Don’t call me a pup.”

“I’ll call you whatever I want.”

The braids were his touch, twined around the crown to remind the room and the Lucian nobility that they had to share their prince. Delicate beads found specifically for the occasion worked into dark hair as Nyx twisted it and looped it into a pattern he had practised plenty of times before. Only now, his intention was to do more than just remind the blind crown prince that he was always going to be there, that there were wolves at his back. He twisted the lock of hair through the openings in the Lucian crown— around the delicate silver, and made sure his mark was far more prominent. 

“Are you seriously just claiming me? Now? In front of the entire court?” Noct was smiling though when he touched the braid— when he recognised the pattern and the cut of the bead. 

“Is there a better time?” Nyx leaned into the touch as Noct moved his hands over his own braids, as he mapped the same markings now set into his hair. “You’re my pack.”

“You’re an idiot,” But Noct left the braid as it was, tied as it was to his crown and his station. He tugged at Nyx’s own braids and let his hands moved to the uniform instead. “Clarus is going to kill you one day.”

“Such hurtful words, little pup,” Nyx knew that the prince could tell he was still grinning, that he had let the amusement bleed into his voice, that the little smile it drew from Noct was the answer he would get to the question if the braid was going to stay. “And it’s his own fault for giving you to me.”

The beads caught the light as Noct shook his head in his exasperation, as he stepped back and ran curious hands over the straight lines of his suit and tie. “Not that a beast like you can tell, but am I presentable?”

“By my standards?”

“Iggy’s.”

“Probably not.”

“Dad’s?”

“You know, I can never tell with him.”

Noct stepped forward, heading towards the door, and Nyx fell into step next to him. A hand went to the prince’s back once they were in the halls. Not that Noct needed the guidance in his own home, in the maze that was the Citadel, but there was a reassurance to the Nyx’s constant presence. To the gentle push and prodding in the right direction, towards the right crowd. They both knew there would be fallout from the braids later— that there would likely be a lecture, a scandal, an overzealous reporter who would quickly be reminded that even blind, a Lucian prince could not be bullied. There would likely be plenty of hushed whispers, soft words of outrage the nobility didn’t realise the prince would hear. Words that would simply make him laugh later, as Nyx carefully pulled the crown away but left the braids. 

But before all of that— before the whispers and the disapproval and the scandal— Noct knew there would be his father’s amusement at the whole thing. His blessing of it, as he had given plenty of times before. And before the doors— where they were to make their appearance together, where he was to step into place at his father’s side with Nyx at his back— Noct smiled as he felt his father’s touch to the decoration. “Looks good, Ulric.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”


End file.
